Rahi Nui
The Rahi Nui is the antagonist that introduced near the end of the 2001 storyline of BIONICLE. It is a chimera-like Rahi that was created by Makuta Teridax before it was handed to the Dark Hunters to hunt down the Toa in exchange of hiring both the agents, Nidhiki and Krekka as part of Teridax's plan. It was also responsible for wounding Toa Nokama of the Toa Metru, which prompted the other Toa Metru to make a deal with the plant named Karzahni in exchange of saving her life. Appearance The Rahi Nui is a chimeric Rahi, whose body was composed of the Kane-Ra's head, Tarakava's forearms, Muaka's body, Nui-Jaga's stinger, and the enlarged Nui-Rama's wings. History The Rahi Nui was created by Makuta Teridax in the island of Destral, using the Viruses and Liquid Protodermis before his corruption. After Teridax successfully overthrew Miserix and became the new leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, he lent the Rahi Nui to the Dark Hunters to hunt down the Toa in exchange of hiring their agents, Nidhiki and Krekka to help him to enslave the Matoran of Metru Nui. Following Teridax's defeat, the Rahi Nui was first encountered by the Toa Metru during their journey to Metru Nui. On their way across the underground tunnels, the Rahi Nui suddenly appeared from nowhere and attacked them. During the fight, the Rahi-Nui defeated the other Toa Metru except Vakama and Nuju, who find out the Rahi's weakness. Working together, the two Toa repeatedly hit it with their combined elements until the Rahi's molecules drifted apart. Before it retreated, however, it was able to sting Nokama with its stinger, dealing her a near-fatal wound. This prompted the other Toa Metru to make a deal with the plant named Karzahni in exchange of its desire in order to save Nokama's life. The Rahi-Nui was later returned to Teridax following his release after he betrayed the Dark Hunters by killing Nidhiki and Krekka, which sparked the war between the Hunters and the Brotherhood and he placed the Rahi in the Place of Shadows, which located in the island of Mata Nui. It was then sent by Teridax to kill the Toa Mata and Turaga Vakama after the Toa freed the Rahi from his corrupting influence. The Rahi Nui then battled the Toa Mata and during the final battle, the Toa Mata were unable to defeat the Rahi due to their inability to show unity and worked together as the team. However with the help of Vakama's encouragement and his Kanohi Huna's power, the Toa Mata tricked the Rahi into charging towards the wall as the Rahi charged so furiously that when its head rammed into the wall, its horns stuck, and they froze the Rahi with their combined powers before they and the Turaga were able to make their escape. Powers & Abilities The Rahi Nui relied on its brute strength as well as its forearms and stinger, that can delivered a painful blow to its enemies. It also have to ability to feed on Elemental Powers, making it formidable to elemental attacks. However, it lost its ability when its molecules were dispersed by Vakama and Nuju and did not regain it when it reformed. Category:Animals Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Ferals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Book Villains Category:Genderless Category:Dimwits Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Presumed Deceased